


Sneeze

by Anima_Letters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Letters/pseuds/Anima_Letters
Summary: "¡Nada parece ser suficiente para esta! Su nariz simplemente ha decidido ser un desastre por una desconocida razón que lo enloquece considerando que no ha parado de estornudar desde hace una semana; despierta en contra de su voluntad cuando su nariz comienza a hormiguear, por las tardes sus estornudos solo pararán si se encuentra con el estúpido elfo energético, y por las noches el atroz espectáculo cerrará su función a las 8:08 exactas de la noche".
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 11





	Sneeze

Robbie Rotten solo tenía un estado de ánimo desde la última semana: desesperación. Incluso podría dividir en sus sílabas el malestar que le ha ocasionado ese detalle que se ubica arriba de sus labios y por debajo de sus ojos; ese tonto aparato olfativo que se reseca cada vez más por ese estúpido acto incontrolable pese al extremo cuidado que ejerce en los movimientos de sus paños púrpuras, los cuales para colmo, son los más suaves de todo la ciudad.

Y de igual forma, termina adolorido de la punta y alrededor de los orificios.

¡Nada parece ser suficiente para esta! Su nariz simplemente ha decidido ser un desastre por una desconocida razón que lo enloquece considerando que no ha parado de estornudar desde hace una semana; despierta en contra de su voluntad cuando su nariz comienza a hormiguear, por las tardes sus estornudos solo pararán si se encuentra con el estúpido elfo energético, y por las noches el atroz espectáculo cerrará su función a las 8:08 exactas de la noche.

En un principio consideró una enfermedad similar a la gripe, incluso alguna alergia extraña, ¿a los niños? No, ¿al ruido? Lo desearía para tener una excusa para que los mocosos dejaran de despertarlo las pocas veces que logra conciliar el sueño, ¿a Sportatonto? No, incluso, era con el único que no culminaba con una nariz extremadamente roja por la fricción de la tela contra la piel, ¿la tela con la que elaboraba sus majestuosos trajes? Impensable y más que imposible. Por tanto, todas las cosas lógicas que podía deducir no explicaban, ni por asomo, ese pavoroso acontecimiento que lo llevó a refugiarse en su guarida; ninguno de sus disfraces luciría perfecto con su sonrosada nariz, e incluso si ponía un especial esfuerzo en su cabello o vestimenta, terminaría perdiendo la postura elegante apenas saltara por los estrepitosos movimientos que solo empeoraban con un ruido escandaloso.

Así, en su soledad, ha comenzado a pesar imaginariamente que contexto lo lleva al desastre con mayor facilidad: si el insomnio que lo atormenta de forma aleatoria por las noches para aferrarse incluso en el día, o perder la posibilidad de controlar la mucosa y el aire que escapa, una y otra vez, por sus fosas nasales.

Ambas son terribles, empero, ha vivido tanto con una que el acto de estornudar exige una una respuesta inmediata o tendrá que considerar crear una máquina de pañuelos interminables.

Un nuevo estornudo llena de pronto la habitación, ocasionando una consternación rábica que escala a lo largo de su cuerpo, mismo que llega a su apogeo cuando se encuentra frente a ese duende azul que aparece sin ninguna invitación en la privacidad de su hogar.

«Robbie, ¿estás bien?»

¿El claro cansancio de sus ojos y los mil pañuelos no eran una respuesta clara? ¿O acaso es que se jactaba de estar en una mejor posición? Su rostro se frunció, furioso, e incluso el mismo comenzó a mover sus manos a medida que su voz escapaba de su boca y aumentaba. «¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Me _encanta_ tener un dolor agonizante en mi nariz durante todo el día» mencionó malhumorado, llevando sus piernas encima del sofá para abrazarlos y recostarse en su miseria. «Estoy considerando profundamente hacerme una rinoplastia, probablemente me arranque la nariz y resuelva finalmente todos mis problemas».

Incluso con sus insultos, el contrario no parecía siquiera arrepentirse de haber preguntado, al contrario, su mueca de preocupación pareció negociar consigo mismo para cambiar hacia una sonrisa amable que lo enfermaba, al grado de hacerle sentir un alboroto en el estómago. Primero su nariz, ahora la parte interna de su cuerpo, perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Él siempre complicando las cosas.

«¡Puedo ayudarte!» el entusiasmo solo lo hizo arrugar el rostro, como si hubiera probado uno de esos vegetales tan asquerosos. «Puedo prepararte una sopa sa―».

«No» interrumpió. «Lo único que quiero es dejar de estornu―» se irrumpió cuando el patrón volvió a repetirse; si Sportacus estaba ahí, cara a cara, siendo conscientes de la existencia mutua, la comezón inminente desaparecería con una velocidad presumible. Se levantó torpemente, tambaleándose unos segundos antes de acercarse en grandes pasos hacia el héroe. «Tú» apuntó acusadoramente a su pecho.

«¿Yo?»

Puede observar su mirada de confusión que se coordina perfectamente con los dedos que tocan el musculoso pecho, enfatizando la acusación.

«¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Intentas enfermarme para que no pueda hacer un grandioso plan para hacer que te vayas de LazyTown?» tanto la expresión impropia como sus pensamientos revelaron que esa posibilidad era ridícula. «No, no eres tan inteligente como para hacer eso» refutó para sí incluso si los ojos contrarios se ponían en blanco. «¡Ya sé!» giró sobre sus tobillos, alzando el anular hacia el aire. «Esto es un plan confabulado con esos ruidosos niños para que crea que comiendo tus horrendos sports candies este desastre desaparecerá» murmuró, inclinándose hacia su dirección solo para terminar irguiéndose en busca de una posición de poder. «Así vendrías aquí, con esa boba cara tuya y tus saltos de aquí y allá prometiendo el fin de esta tortura ¡pero eso no pasará!»

«Pero Robbie»

« _Pero Robbie»_ imitó. «¡No me engañarás tan fácil! Soy más listo que tú».

La confrontación unilateral se vio obligada a culminar cuando el inminente sonido del cristal resaltó sobre ellos, por supuesto, pudo percibir como el héroe deseaba un minuto más para explayar sus intenciones; puede suponerlo desde la forma en como su boca intentó gesticular algo que solo se asfixió cuando sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos se arrugaron en una protesta silenciosa.

Gestos que atrajeron su atención, quizás más de lo que quisiera admitir para sí.

«¡Vendré a verte cuando resuelva el problema!»

Fue la advertencia que acompañó el sonido de la escotilla cerrándose.

Sportacus es un tonto.

Un tonto _adorable._

Negó con la cabeza, espantando esos pensamientos tan bochornosos.

* * *

«Sportacus ¿estás bien?» la suave voz de Stephanie lo hizo sonreír pese a estar estornudando constantemente. «¿Estás enfermo?»

Limpió su nariz con el mayor cuidado posible. «No te preocupes Stephanie, estoy bien» aseguró «Es solo un poco de alergia».

«¿Alergia?» la pregunta unísona de los niños solo lo hizo reír.

Sportacus era consciente de que eso era un pequeña mentira temporal, dado que era mucho más fácil mencionar que el polen en plena primavera irritaba su nariz que el intentar explicar que, al parecer, existía una peculiar manera de saber cuándo alguien pensaba fuertemente en uno; algo que descubrió cuando las primeras señales se reflejaron en Robbie posterior a encontrar ese artículo tan peculiar en uno de los libros que los niños le obsequiaron.

Y es algo que debió mencionarle desde antes al mayor, sin embargo, temía que el azabache le pidiera que dejara de pensar en él, cosa que no sucedería, no pronto, por lo menos. Así que mientras los dos parezcan envueltos en esa situación, puede tener la esperanza de que Rotten lo piensa tanto como su persona lo piensa.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy muy bueno para desviarme de las historias largas pendientes pero en estos últimos días he vuelto a recordar muchísimo LazyTown, mi amor por Robbie y, en especial, lo mucho que me encanta la combinación de está pareja. Así que ¡espero que lo disfruten! Probablemente, si tengo tiempo, pueda extender más está idea, mientras tanto, se quedará así.


End file.
